Hunter, Hunted: The Lowlight Chronicles Part II
by jbeechem
Summary: Lowlight, Beach Head, and Shipwreck infiltrate COBRA Island to assassinate a Russian defector.
1. Default Chapter

Warm, Caribbean air met Lowlight's face as he, Shipwreck, and Beach Head sailed in a small, non-descript black speedboat towards the dreaded COBRA Island. It was a warm night, and the winds were calm. Shipwreck was at the helm and Beach Head was manning a mounted machine gun, the craft's only armament. Lowlight was peering through a pair of night vision binoculars. The sea was a bright green, and a small dark land mass was rising on the southern horizon.   
  
"Avast landlubbers, we'll be dropping anchor soon. Is everyone ready?" Shipwreck asked.  
  
  
  
Lowlight began making an inventory of his equipment. His sniper rifle was slung over his back and a pistol was held in a holster at his waist. A trio of magazines was on his belt. His surveillance equipment was in his backpack. "Affirmative," he replied.  
  
"Beach Head?"  
  
"Let's go," Beach Head said as he loaded a magazine into the M-16 he had slung on a belt over his shoulder. Like all of the other guns the team had brought that night, his was silenced.  
  
Shipwreck removed some bungee cords from a black four-person inflatable raft tied to the rear of the ship and dropped it into the water. He also threw in two wooden oars which had been spray-painted black. He jumped from the deck and landed in the raft. He took one of the oars in his hands. "I know it won't be a pleasure cruise, but we'd better start soon if we want to give Lowlight a chance at finding the KGB scum defecting to COBRA."  
  
Beach Head and Lowlight both jumped in. Beach Head took an oar and Lowlight, at the front of the raft, had his rifle pointed in the direction of the island. They were still about two kilometers from the island, but the speedboat rested in international waters. The raft, undetectable because of a special polymer developed by the NSA and put into the black rubber that made up the small vessel, coasted gently towards the island.   
  
Searchlights became visible and scanned the black, calm waters that surrounded COBRA Island. Shipwreck, who knew the patterns well, avoided the lights by sailing in a crisscross pattern towards the beach. Lowlight looked through his scope at the lone COBRA trooper who was stationed as a sentry at their landing zone.   
  
"He's got that look on his face again, Beach Head. I hope COBRA offers good life insurance, because one of those snakes is about to take a dirt nap."   
  
"It's the same look he gets when he sees a pair of Bazooka's dirty underwear on his bunk," Beach Head said and smiled.  
  
Just then the sound of air being torn apart by a small metal cone propelled by a tiny amount of black explosive powder interrupted the conversation, and on COBRA island the white sand was stained red.   
  
"The first of many," Lowlight said, and as the raft approached the beach, Shipwreck could see a rare smile on Lowlight's face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The trio tied some stones onto the COBRA trooper's feet and placed him into the surf. The current gradually took him out to sea and he sank towards the bottom. Sharks began the decomposition process. Shipwreck commandeered his weapon, a standard issue AK-47. He slung it over his back and took out twin pistols. His black snowcap matched Lowlight's and he had black face paint in a diagonal pattern in the spaces not covered by his beard . He also had a long sleeved black shirt with a few grenades tied onto a bandolier over his chest. A savage looking knife was in a sheath tied to his waist. Gray cargo pants completed his uniform. Beach Head and Lowlight were both in their standard field uniforms, except for the fact that Beach Head was wearing a black and white urban camouflage pattern.   
  
"It's time to move," Lowlight said to his companions, and he took the lead with his rifle in both hands. Lowlight was at point, as this was his mission. The trio had to take a path through a savage jungle up to a peak so that Lowlight would have a good vantage point to record the meeting between former KGB agent Aleksy Vilnakov and Cobra Commander. He was sent to assassinate the defector, even though he would rather take out the king COBRA himself. Hawk's orders, however, forbade any assassination of the terrorist leader, as it would cause too much instability and chaos in COBRA's ranks. Better to have him fall in battle or be captured.   
  
Aleksy would be installed as a commander in the upper echelon of the Viper Corps if Lowlight was unable to successfully complete his mission. Lowlight did not plan on letting this happen.  
  
"…right through a hot dog stand and into a huge brick warehouse. I heard from Una the city even had to repair the damaged wall. He must have been going about 90 miles an hour when I shot out his tire," Beach Head said to Shipwreck as the pair followed Lowlight through a trail in the jungle.  
  
"I could go for a hot dog right now," Shipwreck replied, his stomach full of C-rations the three had shared on the boat ride.   
  
Lowlight stopped suddenly his fist in the air. Beach Head and Shipwreck both stopped as well. His hand motions silently communicated to them: two vipers, a patrol, 35 meters ahead.   
  
Beach Head put his hand on Lowlight's shoulder. "Make sure nobody sneaks up on us. Shipwreck and I can handle this."  
  
"Remember Beach Head, be silent and deadly. I don't want to be shooting any of Croc Master's old pets escaping through swamp land and swimming two kilometers to Shipwreck's boat."  
  
"We can handle a couple of chrome dome's finest, Lowlight." Beach Head said grinning.  
  
Beach Head and Shipwreck walked silently through the brush near the edge of the trail.   
  
"…working on a new BAT prototype in his workshop. Dr. Mindbender's so moody. Sometimes he'll show you some nasty virus he's about to use to infect the Pentagon's computers, but today he just took his coffee and gave me a really nasty look telling me he wanted me to get out."  
  
"I've heard the Commander is working him really hard, ever since that fiasco in Chicago. In fact--"  
  
The Viper's words were caught off by 9 inches of fishing line as Shipwreck drug him into the brush by his throat, made sure he was unconscious, and then began bounding his wrists and ankles in some rope. He put 3 layers of tape around the Viper's mouth.   
  
The second Viper looked around, but couldn't find anything. Just then, he felt a sharp pain in his right side and crumpled to the ground.   
  
"Thanks for that extra training session, Snake Eyes," he said to himself as he drug the Viper into the brush near Shipwreck and the COBRA's unfortunate companion.   
  
Lowlight caught up to his friends and looked at the captured Viper. Beach Head was struggling to remove his helmet and Shipwreck was binding his wrists. He took out his pistol, and it's laser sight created a crimson dot on the Viper's pale forehead. His short red hair was sweaty, and his bright blue eyes were enormous in terror.  
  
"Tell us what we need to know," Lowlight told him. "Where's the meeting between Vilnakov and the Commander taking place?"   
  
"I don't know, I've only been here six months. They don't tell me anything!" the Viper replied.  
  
"Shipwreck…" Lowlight ordered.  
  
The Viper's head was pulled back and a gleaming steel knife was brought to his neck. "I can give you a real close shave, snake breath," Shipwreck said, his eyes gleaming malevolently in the moon light.  
  
"Ok, ok. I think I heard one of the CG's speaking about a rally at the new temple. It's next to the Terror Drome. All of the Vipers are supposed to be there tonight, so I don't see how you're going   
  
to--" His words were cut off by the butt of Lowlight's pistol.  
  
"Good work," he said to his friends. "Make sure he and his buddy don't wake up any time soon. Give Scalpel a couple of new patients."  
  
"Much obliged," Shipwreck said as he and Beach Head added a few new bruises to the pair of Vipers, so that they would be unconscious for the next hour or so as Lowlight and his teammates headed deep into the jungle.   
  
"Enough," Lowlight said, after a few moments. "It's getting late, and I'm getting anxious." 


	2. Ch 2

As Lowlight and his team mates traveled deeper into the jungle, the air became thinner as they rose further and further up a peak they were climbing. Unknown to them, the crag was referred to as "Fang Peak", due to the number of deadly, venomous snakes that inhabited it. They had chosen this path, because surveillance had shown that most of the COBRA patrols avoided these trails. The patrol that they had encountered was the only one that ever traveled anywhere near the peak. If they had known what the COBRAs knew, they probably would've avoided it.  
  
As Beach Head passed under a low hanging branch, an enormous King Cobra slithered from the tree and around his torso. Beach Head froze where he stood. Its enormous jaw was opened as it hissed, and the frightened soldier could see deadly venom dripping from its fangs. Shipwreck noticed that Beach Head was not immediately behind him and turned around.   
  
"Wait just a moment, Lowlight. It seems Beach Head is having a bit of a problem with the local wildlife. I'll handle this," Shipwreck told his friend.  
  
He drew the large knife he had out of his sheath and walked slowly towards Beach Head. His friend was trembling profusely, and Shipwreck tried to keep him calm. He put his index finger up to his lips, and then smiled, glancing at his knife.   
  
Beach Head in the meantime was totally frozen in horror. At this point in time, his major concerns were survival and bladder control. He saw Shipwreck walking towards him, and involuntarily winced when he heard a twig snap in the direction he was coming. The huge snake immediately turned around, and Shipwreck just as quickly beheaded the foul beast. The cobra's huge body went limp, and Beach Head breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Are you okay, Beach Head? We need to keep up a good pace if we're going to reach our good vantage point in time for the meeting," Lowlight called back.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Lowlight. Thanks Shipwreck,"   
  
"No problem, Beach Head."  
  
The rest of the hike was relatively uneventful. After a few more hours of hacking through the dense branches, avoiding the other snakes on the trail, and keeping an eye out for COBRA patrols, Lowlight and his friends finally reached a small clearing near the top of the peak. An abandoned Televiper antenna was the only proof of COBRA presence on this part of the island. The rest of the clearing was totally empty. Only a small tree in the center of the clearing provided any cover. After Lowlight took his shot, he and his friends would have to leave in a hurry.  
  
Shipwreck and Beach Head both slumped near a tree trunk at the edge of the clearing. For the next few hours, all they had to do was make sure no COBRAs snuck up behind them. The pair opened up an MRE Beach Head had in his pack, offered some to Lowlight who declined, and then began eating. Lowlight in the mean time was setting up two tripods, one for a digital camera, and a taller one for his sniper rifle. He also had a large microphone pointed in the direction of the temple the viper had told them about with a cord hooked into the camera which would record any conversation the Commander had with Vilnakov. Everything but the rifle and the camera would be abandoned, as the trio would have to make an extremely quick retreat after the assassination.  
  
Shipwreck and Beach Head watched Lowlight work, and shared their meal.  
  
"I think once we finally win this war, we should turn COBRA Island into a tropical resort. We could offer boat tours and lease the waters for fishing. Without all the COBRAs and weapons, this place could be a tropical paradise," Shipwreck told his friend.  
  
"We'd have to do something about the snakes," Beach Head replied.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"I bet the surfing would be great. Rock 'N Roll would have a blast."  
  
"Yeah," Shipwreck replied. "Of course Lowlight would probably be more comfortable in a gloomy place like Destro's Silent Castle."  
  
"Yeah, he'd just have to bring a coffin to sleep in," Beach Head said, bursting into laughter.   
  
"It'd be a great place to watch scary movies," Shipwreck added.  
  
"Dusty would probably want to go to Benzheen," Beach Head said. "Do you want any more of these green beans?"  
  
"They're all yours," Shipwreck replied. "Lowlight, if you could retire at any place the Joes have fought, where would you want to go?"   
  
"I wouldn't want to be in that terrible castle in Carpathia," Lowlight told him. "I'll probably move to New York and work with my sister at the bureau, if the team is ever disbanded again or I get relieved from active duty. I'm a big Mets fan, by the way.  
  
Shipwreck and Beach Head looked at each other and both mouthed the word "weird" to each other in silent exclamation.  
  
After a few more hours, the rally finally showed signs of starting. It was now around 3:30 in the morning, the time at night when the moon was just beginning to set. It reflected on Lowlight's red goggles as he adjusted the microphone and camera towards the few Vipers who were begin to file in. Some COBRA troopers were also stationed with machine guns in case the rally became to rowdy. Lowlight saw Zartan speaking to Firefly as Firefly checked his watch. A few Dreadnoks were drinking grape soda next to a few speakers they had just set up.   
  
The temple itself was shaped like an enormous Greek temple with a large cobra snake's head at the very top. A gigantic navy blue and red COBRA banner was hung behind the podium and a few statues. The statues were of Cobra Commander, Destro, the Baroness, Zartan, the Crimson twins, Major Bludd, and Dr. Mindbender. Humility was not a COBRA strong suit.  
  
As the seats near the temple became more and more full, Lowlight saw COBRA Commander leading a man in his mid fifties up to the podium. Cobra Commander was wearing his hood, and had a large red cape draped over his shoulders. An ornamental, but also functional pistol was in a holster and bound to his right thigh. He looked positively regal. Vilnakov, the man he was leading onto the stage was dressed as a Viper, although he had a red sash with COBRA sigils around his chest and his helmet had no visor.   
  
"They're both here. Come and look boys; the show's about to start," Lowlight called out to his team mates.  
  
They both came up behind him with their binoculars in their hands. Lowlight looked through the scope of his rifle. His surveillance equipment was functioning, and the Joes could hear every word Cobra Commander was saying through Lowlight's large microphone.  
  
"Fellow COBRAs! We bring you a new leader! This man's name is Aleksy Vilnakov, but you will know him as Viper Lord VII. He has battled for many years in Afghanistan and most recently in Chechnya. He has pledged his support for our cause. I am sure he will lead you into battle most triumphantly. Let the Joes tremble before your might! Long live Vilnakov! Long live COBRA!"  
  
The crowd roared in approval. Lowlight needed no more words from the Commander. Just as Vilnakov was about to speak, a bullet entered his forehead and left a nasty exit wound in the back of his skull.  
  
"An assassin! Vipers, report to your squad leaders at once and begin a search of the island. I will not allow an attack on my own island! Zartan, come here," Cobra Commander ordered.  
  
"It's time to go," Lowlight told his friends. He put the camera in his pack, put his rifle in his hands, and led a quick retreat down the trail. 


	3. Ch 3

Lowlight, Beach Head, and Shipwreck descended Fang Peak as quickly as they could, occasionally diving into the bush for fear of ambush, and then leaving just as quickly. They didn't encounter any snakes during their hasty descent, but did see some tracks from time to time and knew that COBRA was now searching for them. Eventually the ground began to level off , and Lowlight could see the end of the trail. Nearby, a group of Vipers were waiting in a machine gun nest, and the team took cover behind a group of trees. As splinters flew, and Beach Head fired a few shots of suppressive fire, Lowlight began to make a plan of attack.   
  
"Beach Head, I want you to suppress that machine gunner with your M-16, as Shipwreck throws a grenade in the nest. When the smoke clears, I'll take out any survivors with my rifle,"  
  
"Understood," the pair said simultaneously.   
  
Beach Head rolled onto the skinny, jungle path and began firing his M-16. The machine gunner took cover beneath his sand bags, as did his two fellow Vipers. Shipwreck then threw one of his grenades into the nest as Beach Head rolled to the other side of the path and found himself next to Lowlight. Two of the Vipers were able to avoid the explosion, the third being heaved into the air and landing with a sickening thud. Just as the pair were about to dive into the nest once again, Lowlight was able to shoot one fatally and wound the other.  
  
Lowlight cursed under his breath. A wounded soldier became scared, and nothing was more dangerous than a desperate soldier. Still, he knew he and his team had given away their position, and made the only decision that he could.  
  
"Rush him," he said, and took out his pistol and began firing.   
  
The Viper began firing, and both Beach Head and Lowlight rolled out of the way. Shipwreck, however, put his blade between his teeth, jumped headfirst over the sandbags, and struggled with the wounded man. Beach Head tried not to wince as he heard the sounds of death coming from the Viper, but Lowlight was not phased at all.   
  
The team then entered the nest themselves, prepared to take on any other COBRAs in the area.  
  
"What next, Lowlight?," Shipwreck asked, out of breath, as he wiped the blood from his knife onto his pants leg.   
  
Lowlight thought for a couple of moments and then spoke, "COBRA's probably discovered our raft, which means we need another means of escape. The airfield is too heavily guarded, so we'll have to head towards the harbor."  
  
"This way," Beach Head told his team mates. "Not much has changed on this island since I fought here during the COBRA civil war. You two, however, just keep getting uglier and uglier."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The trio walked towards the center of the island and began entering an area which was usually heavily guarded. They were near the COBRA temple, a few bunkers, a munitions shed, and a HISS depot. Beach Head was glad he wore his urban camouflage, as he blended in with the nearby buildings. His partners followed him the entire way, and so far they had met no more COBRA resistance. Lowlight, the most intuitive of the bunch, began to feel uneasy. He couldn't reason why, and told himself that it was just because he was anxious.   
  
In truth, it was because he was being followed. Zartan was nearby, following his quarry with a bow, his arrows, and a high caliber pistol in a holster on his waist. He blended in perfectly with his surroundings, just like a true chameleon. He was waiting for a perfect opportunity. He was deep in thought, when a tiny radio in his ear broadcasted Cobra Commander's irritating voice.  
  
"Zartan! One of my Viper squadrons has been attacked. Firefly and Major Bludd have found nothing. Wild Weasel is circling above in a Rattler, looking for any incoming rescue craft, but has not been able to visualize any activity on the ground. Are you having better luck?"  
  
"Yes, Cobra Commander. They are near the temple. Do not allow any of the others to interfere. I will prevent them from leaving."  
  
"You had better, Zartan, because otherwise I'll keep your bounty for myself."  
  
Cobra Commander ended the transmission, as Zartan took an arrow from his quiver. He found a King Cobra nearby, and then stabbed it with his arrow right through the section that contained the gland that produced the snake's poison. He then placed the arrow in his quiver, in a special section marked "kills." 


	4. Ch 4

No one, not even Cobra Commander himself, could detect Zartan when he was in the state he was in now. The best hologram, stealth, and genetic technology available was being used by Zartan to remain totally undetectable. He loved being part of the shadows.  
  
The wait was agonizing. Zartan did not want any COBRAs around as he trapped his quarry, so he waited to strike until he knew no one could interfere.  
  
Beach Head, Lowlight, and Shipwreck continued their march until they finally reached the perimeter of the jungle and found themselves near a body of water known to the COBRAs as "Dead Man's Gulf." It was named after a damaged W.H.A.L.E with a number of wounded troopers finally sank near the dock and the COBRAs on board slipped a few links down the food chain past the hammer heads who inhabited the waters below.  
  
"The dock is just ahead," Beach Head told his team mates, "It's just guarded by a lone Viper sentry. Every one else must still be involved in the search."  
  
"I'll handle this," Lowlight told his team mates. He lay flat on the ground, his elbow resting on the soft earth below, his hands gripping his weapon, and his senses tuned to everything nearby. Lowlight's heart rate slowed, as did his breathing. He counted between breaths, as the Viper raised and lowered in his sights. Lowlight then heard a loud snap just as an arrow pierced the long, narrow barrel of his rifle.   
  
"What the--," Lowlight uttered in surprise. Before he could finish his exclamation, Zartan began to speak.   
  
"That was your single warning shot, Joes. I suggest you surrender, lest I add three more trophies to my collection."  
  
"Zartan!" the three uttered in surprise.  
  
"How could anyone consider us good hosts if we allowed our guests to leave so soon?" Zartan asked. "Now, drop your weapons," Zartan ordered.  
  
"Do it," Lowlight told his team mates. They slowly placed their weapons on the ground.   
  
Zartan began to walk towards them, still camouflaged.  
  
"Lowlight, I thought I recognized your handiwork," Zartan said, as Lowlight noticed a few footprints approaching a muddy puddle nearby. "Who invited the green Power Ranger?" Zartan said as he looked at Beach Head. "And you must be Captain Nemo," he said as he noticed Shipwreck seething in anger.  
  
Before Shipwreck could retort, Lowlight kicked a huge wave of mud towards the sound of Zartan's voice. A muddy silhouette then emerged, and all three sprang towards him. After a brief struggle, Zartan was eventually wrestled to the ground. Beach Head sat on his chest, with his knees on Zartan's elbows, as Lowlight and Beach Head took his took his guns and explosives.  
  
After they finally felt the threat was over, they decided to turn him over. However, Zartan took an arrow that was resting in the quiver that was hidden beneath him and plunged it into Beach Head's neck.  
  
"Fools!" he screamed. "Never let your guard down, especially not when the most dangerous mercenary in the world is around. You're companion has just been injected with about 5 milligrams of King Cobra venom, and has about ten minutes to live. I do hope you do take advantage of your time!" he said as he began to run away.  
  
The trio began their final trek towards the harbor after recovering their weapons. Even without his rifle, Lowlight was still deadly. He brought out his pistol as he was running, took out a small scope on his belt, attached it, and was able to shoot the lone Viper 60 meters away.   
  
"Quick into the Hydrofoil," Lowlight told his friends. "It won't offer us much camouflage, but it'll give us some speed, and that's what's most important."  
  
Just as they loaded up the boat and Shipwreck took the helm, Beach Head collapsed in his seat. Lowlight saw that he was unconscious. "Shipwreck, the radio!" he ordered.  
  
"Joe command, this is Shipwreck," he said as he used the boats extensive comm equipment. "We need a medivac at 16 degrees north, 46 degrees west. We are in a commandeered COBRA vessel, heading away from COBRA island. Shipwreck out."  
  
Shipwreck put the boat to full throttle as Lowlight began looking for weapons he hoped he wouldn't have to use. In one of the storage compartments, he found what he was looking for, an enormous rocket launcher marked with COBRA sigils. Just then, he caught a glimpse of the reason he didn't want to use it.   
  
A F.A.N.G. helicopter was in hot pursuit, and gaining quickly. It's machine gun began chewing up the water behind them, and Lowlight shouldered the weapon. It was clear that the COBRA pilot was taking no prisoners, so Lowlight decided not to either.  
  
The roar was deafening, and so was the explosion. Bits of steel and weaponry peppered the sea. Lowlight then put the weapon down, and checked on Beach Head. He rolled Beach Head's sleeve up to his elbow and felt for a pulse. It was weak and becoming weaker.   
  
"Does it go any faster, Shipwreck?" Lowlight called out.  
  
"I only wish, Lowlight. Just hold on."  
  
For a few more agonizing moments Lowlight did just that. Then in the distance he could see a GI Joe Tomahawk hovering above the water. "We're almost there, Beach Head. Hang on."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lifeline walked into the PIT's infirmary waiting room, exhausted. He tore off his two surgical gloves, and threw them into a bio-medical waste basket, as his white boots echoed down the hallway. He opened up two double doors and saw the rest of the reinstated team in anticipation.  
  
They all looked up at once.  
  
"Zartan's venom damaged Beach Head's circulatory and respiratory system extensively. It's a good thing his team mates chose to extract him as soon as they did and were brave enough to break radio silence. With some transplanted tissue, and a few pints of blood from some of his generous team mates, we were able to stabilize his condition. Right now, we need to give him plenty of rest and good wishes. I doubt anybody, except for Leatherneck and Wet Suit really now what he's going through right now. I hope you give him all of your support."   
  
Lowlight approached Lifeline, as most of the other Joes smiled, beaming in relief.   
  
"Lowlight, he can't have visitors right now. He's still in post-op."  
  
"I know, Lifeline. Just give him this."  
  
Lowlight handed Lifeline a spiked trench knife with a few words engraved into the blade. Looking closer, Lifeline could read "For Beach Head, a true warrior. We'll have to do something about those snakes." 


End file.
